The Faberry Interview
by DaemonRider
Summary: An interview with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry on life as a fanfiction character


**The Faberry Interview**

As a fanfic author, I feel lucky to work closely with fanfiction characters on a regular basis. Unlike real-world actors, they always show up on time, work for nothing, and are happy to take on any role you create for them. And unlike characters in those one-shots like _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Jane Eyre_ , readers can enjoy fanfiction characters over and over again in thousands of works from hundreds of talented authors. That doesn't mean every fic is a classic, however. It takes long hours, dedication, and open and honest communication between author and characters to develop something special – something worthwhile for readers to enjoy. And if the characters aren't feeling it, their performance can suffer.

Nevertheless, one of the delights an author has when working with their characters – original _or_ fanfictional – are the moments when they speak to you. And I've had the pleasure of speaking and working with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry, originally from the TV show _Glee_ , since June of last year when I met with them over tea and cookies to go over the plans for my first ever fanfic, _First Times and Second Chances (FTSC)_. Recently, on a lovely summer weekend in July, and just over one year into the story, I asked if they wouldn't mind an interview while they were here on set, by my laptop. They graciously agreed, as fanfiction characters typically do, and so we chatted about their current role in my fic, past roles in other fics, and life in general as a fanfiction character.

My ritual before beginning a new chapter is to block out a period of time – at least an hour or so – and clear my mind from the distractions of everyday life. Once I've given up on that, I fill it instead with caffeine and sugar and shut the door to my bedroom or, if it's a day like today, sit out in the semi-privacy of my back yard patio and take in the summer breeze. This also happens to be Quinn's favorite place to be, and today she appears dressed for her next scene in a light blue, floral print sun dress and white flats. Her long hair is partially pinned back on the side, and she's in her typical calm, collected mood. I'll try not to ruin that this time. Rachel on the other hand is rather bouncy today, possibly from knowing what's coming up in the next chapter, or maybe it's just the caffeine from the jasmine tea I've set out for us. She's really taken a liking to it. (Note to fellow authors: she prefers the fancy Novus brand tea over the cheaper brands I used to foist upon my characters before they started complaining about the cheap craft service at chez Willa.) Her outfit for today's scene stopped my heart. She's wearing a form-fitting, long-sleeved grey top and black mini-skirt, with black ballerina flats and long bangs. Quinn and I can't stop drooling.

* * *

 _ **WILLA HAVILAND**_ : I'm thrilled to be here with my favorite fanfiction characters, and my OTP, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Thank you both so much for giving me the opportunity to chat with you today. I know you're really busy and anxious to get on with the next scene.

 **QUINN FABRAY** : Happy to be here.

 **RACHEL BERRY** : The pleasure is ours. And can I say, I _love_ what you've done with your hair, Willa! The purple highlights are a good look for you.

 _ **WH**_ : Aww, thank you so much! I've been trying to grow it out a little and it just seemed like it needed a little color. Perhaps I might write you in with the same at some point?

 **RB** : I'm totally fine with that.

 _ **WH**_ : And Quinn, as much as I adore your long, blonde waves, I was actually thinking of going the opposite direction for you in the near future and writing in a shorter haircut.

 **QF** : [ _Gasps_ ] Spoilers! [ _Throaty laugh_ ] Actually, I know. I've been reading ahead in your notes for the upcoming chapters, and that makes total sense. I'm completely on board with that.

 _ **WH**_ : Well, those were some intense scenes you two were in with Santana over the last two chapters of "FTSC". I won't give away any details for those who haven't read that far, but I was wondering what your thoughts are on the dynamic I've written for the three of you.

 **RB** : It's a little nerve-wracking at times. Santana can be pretty intimidating, but I'm having fun with it.

 **QF** : Yeah, she's intense, especially in a group setting. Not many characters have her fiery passion. But get her alone, and she melts pretty easily. I can break her. [ _Smirks_ ]

 _ **WH**_ : Some of my readers have expressed some discontent with Santana's antics, while others have enjoyed her insight into your blossoming relationship, even if she comes off a bit crudely.

 **QF** : That's Santana for you. People love her or hate her. Honestly, I think it's in her character to try to pick apart relationships. I think she's good at identifying _what's_ wrong with one, she just doesn't always know how best to fix it.

 **RB** : She means well… _most_ of the time.

 _ **WH**_ : Hayley Miller is another controversial character in my story. Now, she's an _original_ character–

 **RB** : [ _Laughs and rolls her eyes_ ] She's original all right…

 _ **WH**_ : …who plays an early love interest of Quinn's.

 **RB** : [ _Coughs_ ] _slut_ [ _Coughs_ ]

 **QF** : [ _Guffaws_ ] Are you _still_ mad at her for that deleted scene?

 **RB** : She was created for _one_ purpose, and one purpose _only_ , Quinn – to come between you and me. Don't think that she doesn't try to do the same off set!

 **QF** : She's an OC though, Rach. You're never going to see her again.

 **RB** : You don't know that.

 **QF** : You're jealous!

 **RB** : I am _not_.

 **QF** : I think it's kinda hot…

 **RB** : You…! [ _Blushes_ ] You would! Closet nympho…

 **QF** : [ _Laughs heartily_ ]

 _ **WH**_ : We'll save the topic of original characters for another time. Your back-and-forth just now reminds me what many readers don't realize, and even some authors, is that characters – fanfiction characters in particular – have feelings and opinions about the roles they play too, just like ordinary actors.

 **QF** : Of course! We may be immortal, but we're still human.

 **RB** : That's…a little weird, Quinn. But you're right, Willa. We do. I mean, it's our job to do whatever authors want. It's just that some roles we're asked to play are a bit more of a…a stretch – out of character, if you will – than others who stick closer to our core personalities. Original characters, on the other hand, if I may borrow your earlier topic, don't really notice this as much. I mean, how could they? They've never been in any other story.

 **QF** : Yeah, there's some jealousy there, sometimes. I think OC's can get a little jealous of us regulars who appear in story after story, and it creates this…I don't know…tension on set?

 **RB** : Yes, that happens occasionally. [ _Clears her throat_ ] But we fanfic characters naturally have a more developed sense of self. We notice when stories aren't quite true to character, sometimes during planning before the first chapter has even been written, and we try to communicate this with the authors. Sometimes the authors listen to us, or the readers will point it out to them, and they learn from that.

 **QF** : Or they don't.

 **RB** : It's really up to them, but we love it when they do. As Quinn and I have said many times, it makes our job so much easier.

 _ **WH**_ : What about the different pairings authors put you in? Many of those aren't true to the original show, like the Faberry pairing I love so much. Aren't those, dare I say, not true to character?

 **QF** : It's not really about the pairings so much as it is the essence of our personality.

 **RB** : Absolutely. I mean, who's to say what's going on in my head in the original TV show. Why does there have to be only one story? The original writers weren't even consistent throughout the whole series.

 **QF** : I felt tossed around a few times.

 **RB** : But I think readers have become aware of our deeply seeded personality traits.

 **QF** : And our flaws.

 **RB** : And can recognize when we've been pulled a little too far. But I have no problem with fluidity within our sexual identity.

 **QF** : Amen!

 _ **WH**_ : Speaking of the original TV show, soon after you first appeared on _Glee_ , you began popping up in thousands of fanfics from authors around the world, even while you were still working with the original creators of the show. That sounds exhausting, even by Hollywood standards. For us mere mortals, can you describe what it's like living the life of a fanfiction character? How do you handle it?

 **RB** : Well first, let me give a big thank you to all of _Glee's_ writers, directors, and producers. They brought us to life – literally! And for that I'll be eternally grateful.

 **QF** : [ _Rolls eyes_ ] Kiss ass.

 **RB** : It's true! But it's also exciting to play a seemingly infinite number of variations on our original characters. There are some _very_ talented writers out there, and I thank all of them, too, for the careful thought and attention they've given to us.

 _ **WH**_ : Do you have some favorites you've worked with?

 **RB** : _So_ many. I couldn't possibly name them all. Since your readers are Faberry fans, I can tell you a few that I've enjoyed from that fandom. They'll know the authors by their pen names: poetzproblem, SkyWarrior108.

 **QF** : They're a great team. We're doing an RP with them, which has been a lot of fun.

 **RB** : Oh, and InvisiMeg and Whispering Molly are still active. We've been working with them recently.

 **QF** : stix04, WaveGoodbye, your kat.

 **RB** : Aww, I miss them! [ _Pouts_ ]

 **QF** : _So_ many talented, creative minds.

 _ **WH**_ : Agreed. I love all those writers you've mentioned. It's hard though when we've been shipping you for years to keep stories fresh but still grounded in some way to your fictional reality. For example, I've always wondered, do you ever get tired of scenes based in Lima, Ohio?

 **QF** : Yes. [ _Laughs_ ]

 **RB** : _Ohh_ , it's not that bad, Quinn.

 **QF** : One word. Breadstix.

 **RB** : [ _Chuckles_ ] Well, it's true, that establishment _has_ lost some of its charm over the years.

 **QF** : Perhaps some merciful author will burn it down.

 **RB** : Oh, stop! [ _Swats Quinn's arm_ ] It's still our home town. It comes down to the story, really. Authors can bequiteimaginative, even with canonical places like Breadstix or William McKinley. They're just backdrops. Though I _do_ enjoy it when they introduce some place entirely new in or around Lima.

 **QF** : True. That can be a lot of fun.

 **RB** : Like, remember the renovated old movie house that Isabella [isabella8848] created for us in _Please, Listen_?

 **QF** : Mmm, I remember. That was a touching scene, too. She really brought it to life for us through her exquisite use of description, which, just as Rachel said before about consistency in our characterization, makes our job _so_ much easier.

 _ **WH**_ : What other sets have you enjoyed outside of Lima?

 **QF** : Well, one that I particularly enjoyed, set _way_ outside of Ohio, and the United States for that matter, was _As If We Never Said Goodbye_ by Catty Jay. Santana and I met on a train to Italy and fell in love as we backpacked through Europe. That was wild and crazy and _so_ much fun!

 **RB** : I remember that one! It was very sweet. I remember being so jealous that you got to see so much of Europe. One of _my_ favorites for its exotic locale was a period drama set in ancient Gladiator Rome. _So Falls the World_ , I think it was called, by SkyWarrior108. Quinn played a gladiator and I the daughter of a General and a Senator. It was _so_ romantic.

 **QF** : I remember sweaty and itchy costumes, but the fighting was pretty cool. We kicked some serious ass, _and_ I got to romance Berry.

 _ **WH**_ : That's a favorite of mine, too. Sky proved herself a _master_ of description and dialogue in that one. There've also been some stories authors have had trouble finishing. I, myself, have suffered from distractions and writer's blocks. What's that like for you, to be left hanging in the middle of a story?

 **RB** : It's sad, sometimes. There are some great unfinished stories out there.

 **QF** : _Animal_ by FerryBerry comes to mind. That was shaping up to be a good mind fuck.

 **RB** : Oh wow, yes, it was. But she's been so busy with Rhiannon though…

 **QF** : _That_ project was insane – challenging herself to write all the prompts submitted on Tumblr into one story.

 **RB** : Oh, and what about that prison story, where you were an inmate and I was your remedial instructor? It was _so_ Orange is the New Black. What was it called…

 **QF** : Oh! _The Caged Bird's Song_ , by K'sChoiceofAFI!

 **RB** : Yes! Oh my god, that one was really heating up.

 **QF** : Yes, I certainly was hot for teacher. [ _Glances at Rachel and wets her lips_ ]

 **RB** : [ _Blushes and chuckles_ ] We had some good scenes, didn't we. It was quite exciting. [ _Pauses_ ] Ah well, such is life. I completely understand that authors have other lives too, outside of writing. Sometimes that just takes over and they never get back to their stories.

 **QF** : Or they move on to other fandoms. _The 100_ was stealing some of our authors and readers away for a while, until Jason made that dick move and–

 **RB** : Shh shh shh! No spoilers, Quinn! Still, it's sad. My heart aches, along with the readers' of those stories, for the authors to come back and finish the beautiful works they started.

 **QF** : Agreed. I love it when they do come back and pick up the story again – even if it's months or years later. Granted, it can be a little difficult regaining that 'momentum of the muse' – the speed of that channel of communication between us and the author – but I'm always happy to do it. I hate not reaching the end of a good story.

 **RB** : Oh, god – especially when they leave off at a cliffhanger!

 **QF** : The worst! Don't leave a girl hanging, you guys! [ _Laughs_ ]

 _ **WH**_ : I know, right?! So what do you think of crossover stories?

 **RB** : Love them! They don't seem to get quite the same audience, but for a character, they give us a whole new set of relationships to explore.

 **QF** : Whole new universes!

 **RB** : I wish more authors would write them. I mean, I get why some don't. There's a smaller cross-section of fan appeal. Readers have to be open to both universes.

 **QF** : And readers have to be willing to look for these stories.

 **RB** : But they're so much fun for us to do. There are some surprising pairings that really work well if you can open your minds to them.

 _ **WH**_ : What kind of crossovers have each of you appeared in, and who have you enjoyed being paired with?

 **QF** : I've worked with Hermione Granger before. She's wicked fun. [ _Winks_ ]

 **RB** : Oh really?

 **QF** : Sharp as a tack and disarmingly sexy. She knows how to work her magic on me.

 **RB** : Quinn!

 **QF** : Are you telling me you wouldn't want to be charmed by her?

 **RB** : No, but… [ _Whispers_ ] Faberry is Willa's OTP. Be a little sensitive!

 _ **WH**_ : It's okay, Rachel. I ship others, too.

 **QF** : See?

 _ **WH**_ : But you two are my favorite.

 **QF** : And I love working with you, Rachel. I think we have great chemistry.

 **RB** : [ _Blushes_ ] Well, I love working with you too, Quinn.

 _ **WH**_ : Oh my gosh, you two are adorable. [ _Sighs admiringly_ ] Well, on that note, I think perhaps we should get to work on the next chapter, don't you think?

 **RB** : I'm ready!

 **QF** : Let's do it!

 _ **WH**_ : Thank you two _so_ much for doing this with me. I _love_ you guys so much, and I hope we can do this again real soon. But for now, this is Willa Haviland, and that's a wrap!


End file.
